the_official_drunken_peasantsfandomcom-20200215-history
TJ Kirk
TJ Kirk, previously known as the Amazing Atheist is a internet celebrity/YouTube star known for making sometimes controversial videos where he rants about religion, politics, SJWs and others. He is also a current member and co founder of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. The most important think to know about TJ is that he is an incredibly lazy sack of flabby shit. something as simple has having to breath annoys him Biography TJ kirk was born on sometime in the mid 1980s, probably 1985. he is a half giant who was abandoned by his giant parents at birth and was adopted by a known scammer James Kirk( hence why TJ grew up to be a scammer himself) and his young hot wife. TJ grew up in the sultry swamps of Cajun country, Louisiana. He was a strong and adventurous boy always seeking new challenges. By the age of 12 he was already 6 feet tall and could wrestle a full grown 10 foot 500 pound alligator with ease. On one crisp October morning, TJ decided to go out and try to fuck an alligator with his ferocious 12 inch penis( insane for a child). Things took a turn for the for when the homosexual trap gator ripped off almost all of his cock except for a tiny stub. This led TJ to lose his testosterone filled masculinity and become the lazy, flabby assed lesbian we know and love today. By the time TJ was 13 he had already gained a shit ton of weight and had become a complete book nerd. By the time TJ was 15 he was writing laughably cringy poetry and stories, thinking he was some sort of rebellious bad ass. at 16, TJ decided to drop out of high school and for some bizarre reason his mother( who was usually a good mom) let him do it. Little is known about TJs life between then and when he started his youtube career at the age of 21. some say he lied around in his parents basement and did nothing. others say he was writing some great American novel now lost. One man, who told me his name was Bart Korn, claims that TJ was a homeless male prostitute who also sold Nigerian child porn and preformed bizarre sex acts with fruit to make money. when I pressured this man as to where he got his sources from, he abruptly ended the phone call. since 2006 or 7 TJ been making amazingly edgy videos that challenge the status quo and make you think. powning idiots and being hilarious at the same time. also making so truly avant garde/ comedy skits that he needs to make more of. in 2011 or 12 his long time business partner and possible bitch Cody Weber walked into the morning fog and was never seen again. subsequently, the quality and creativity of his channel declined until assumable Scotty learned how to film propertly/ control Tjs life an this the content improved. since 2013 or 14 TJ has been a co founding member of the Drunken peasants podcast with Benpai. It should be noted that without Ben there would be no podcast to speak of. Without Ben, Tj would probably still be in bed, naked with fast food wrappers scattered around and a 5 gallon bucket on the floor full of shit and piss. Behind the scenes TJ usually smells like a dead rotting horse covered in dog vomit and Brett keane diarrhea on account of his terrible hygiene. TJ is part jewish. actually more like 90% TJ hates people and will go as far as to order in his groceries just to avoid having to go to the store and deal with them. TJ has the ability to grow one of the beast beards out of all the peasants( when untrimmed) and it rivals pauls monster of a beard. he has an incredibly small penis. so small in fact that I doubt anyone besides his doctor(with a high powered xray) has ever been able to see the microscopic thing TJ has a insatiably gay uncle who he refers to as " my gay uncle" True story, TJ once payed Scotty 20 bucks to pick up some cheap potato salad from the store because he was too fucking lazy to go get it himself. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}